Chaudes révélations - Retrouvailles tendues
by Silver Angell
Summary: Quand Rafael et Melissa McCall tombent sur Scott collé à... un autre garçon: Isaac. Scott est joué par Addaliah et Melissa par Peyrez tous deux auteurs sur Fanfiction. C'est un réel plaisir que d'écrire avec eux. Suite de 'Retrouvaille" de "Way to the futur" et de "Between you and me", voici la confrontation finale. Bonne lecture. Crédit Image : Blind writer DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

Voici la suite et la fin du RP entre Isaac et Scott. Cette fois les parents de Scott sont de la partie. C'est toujours moi qui incarne Isaac. Scott est joué par Addaliah et Melissa par Peyrez tous deux auteurs sur Fanfiction où je publie également sous le pseudo Silver Angell. C'est un réel plaisir que d'écrire avec eux. Suite de 'Retrouvaille" de "Way to the futur" et de "Between you and me", voici la confrontation finale. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. **Dans "Retouvailles"** Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. C'est le sujet de **Way to the futur. **La meute de Scott s'est étoffé de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? C'est ce que l'on trouve dans **Between you and me.** Aveuglés par leur fougue ils rentrent à la maison McCall. LEs ardeurs sont encore chaudes, l'envie de l'autre impérieuse. Seulement ici deux témoins importuns font interruption !_  
_

**Rating** : M, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lemon**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**Oups ! Embrassades embarrassantes. POV Isaac, auteur Silver Angel**

Nos corps souillés de notre luxure, je trouve Scott encore plus désirable. Il n'y a aucune gêne dans nos yeux et notre regard sur l'autre. En souriant, il passe sa main sur le témoignage de ma jouissance qui s'étale sur son torse, alors que je sens la sienne me filer entre les cuisses. Il répond de manière mutine à mon invitation à prendre une douche, me mordillant les lèvres du bout de ses crocs. J'aime notre union pour cela. Car c''est autant notre part humaine que notre part lycane qui avaient fait l'amour. Ce constat, me renforce dans ce que j'éprouve pour lui et aussi sur la solidité de notre point d'ancrage. Ensemble, nous arriverons à ne faire qu'un avec l'animal qui nous habitait tous deux. Scott se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je reste encore allongé, je me sens si bien, autant dans mon corps que dans ma tête. Je me sens plus serein, plus fort aussi. Car ce qui la veille était un espoir, est devenu une certitude.

Enfin, je me lève et le rejoins. L'eau qui coule sur sa peau cuivrée lui donne un côté sexy qui affole de nouveau mon cœur. Mes mains ne peuvent s'empêcher de le chercher, de le toucher. Scott reste de marbre, mais les battements de son cœur le trahissent. Je me fais plus lascif, plus pressant, caressant sa peau du bout de mes griffes. Il se retourne rapidement et manque de glisser, se rattrapant à mon cou, nous éclatons de rire tous les deux. Ses lèvres sont si douces, sa langue si joueuse. Je vois son regard se faire joueur quand il prend le gel douche. Je le laisse me laver, ses doigts repartant à la découverte de mon corps dans ses moindres recoins, même les plus intimes. Je ne suis pas en reste. Cette fois nous prenons notre temps, après la fougue, venait la douceur. La passion reste la même. Dormir dans les bras de Scott, nus l'un et l'autre fut une félicité. Je l'ai pour moi, avec moi.

D'un point de vue lycan, Scott m'avait clairement revendiqué. J'étais à lui, j'étais son compagnon. J'en suis heureux. Notre lien s'est encore une fois renforcé. Je me demande si la meute a perçu ce moment, de la même manière que l'on devinait quand un nouveau bêta intégrait la meute sans avoir besoin d'être présent. Certainement pour les loups et Bella' à qui il est difficile de cacher quelque chose. De toute manière maintenant, il m'est impossible de cacher mon amour pour lui.

La nuit fut réparatrice. Au matin, nous arrangeons la chambre qui était vraiment sans dessous dessus. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point nos ébats avaient été si mouvementés. Ensuite, nous prenons un petit déjeuner copieux et savoureux. Je crois que cette nuit d'escapade avec mon alpha resterait ancrée dans ma mémoire à jamais. Dire que c'est certainement le plus beau jour de ma vie était un faible euphémisme. Nous reprenons le chemin du retour encore enivrés de ce nouveau lien. Je me serre fortement à Scott, serrant sa taille que j'avais trouvée si souple dans l'amour.

On arrive devant la maison sans même avoir eu conscience du trajet. Nous sommes le dimanche matin, Melissa doit être encore de garde, la porte est verrouillée. Scott ouvre et reverrouille juste dans mon dos. Alors que je lui jette un œil interrogateur, deux loups à la maison suffisent pour faire fuir n'importe quel cambrioleur, il me plaque contre le mur. Je laisse tomber le sac de nos affaires à mes pieds et l'entoure de mes bras, alors que ses lèvres cherchent les miennes. Je le sens parti pour un deuxième round. Instinctivement, mes doigts cherchent sa peau, je fais remonter son tee-shirt que je finis par lui retirer avec autant d'impatience. Le gout de sa peau, son odeur, son corps qui se presse contre le mien me fait oublier le temps. Putain, je l'aime !

* * *

**Chaudes révélations et retrouvailles tendues. POV Scott, auteur Addaliah**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec cette impression duveteuse de me retrouver encore dans une de mes fantaisies. « Sur un nuage » comme le dirait tout bon roman romantique. Mon nimbostratus était enfin devenu cumulus. Tout aussi doux que les couvertures de cette chambre.

Je serrais la taille de mon amant en tentant de retrouver le sommeil et faire durer le moment aussi longtemps que possible. La nuit que je venais de passer avait été la plus douce de toutes depuis mon retour en ville. Pas de cauchemars ou de griffes me poursuivant dans la nuit. Pas de course pour tenter de retrouver ou apprivoiser la partie lupine des membres de la meute. Je les aimais plus que tout. Ils le savaient très bien. Mais avoir un moment pour moi me permettrait de mieux me concentrer sur eux par la suite.

« En couple avec Isaac Lahey ». Cela sonnait comme une douce musique à mes oreilles, une berceuse pour que je puisse dormir encore une petite heure sans la moindre culpabilité. Mais je finis par me lever après une série de protestations pour aider Isaac à ranger la chambre, que nous avions mise sens dessus dessous lors de nos galipettes.

Pendant que mon grand blond tentait de retrouver nos vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, je refaisais le lit de façon plutôt maladroite. Cachant les plis disgracieux avec les oreillers en espérant (un peu vainement) que personne ne le remarque. Puis nous descendîmes prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il était tout simplement délicieux. Peut-être était-ce seulement la compagnie qui l'était. Mais ces gaufres resteraient dans les meilleurs souvenirs de mes papilles gustatives.

Je remontais dans la chambre prendre mon sac, passais à la réception déposer les clés en remerciant les réceptionnistes pour le service avant de rejoindre Isaac dans le stationnement. Nous reprîmes sans plus tarder la route en direction de Beacon Hills.

Elle passa rapidement : nous ne tardâmes pas à retrouver notre maison. Maman était de garde comme toutes les fins de semaine ce qui laissait en masse de temps pour songer à une excuse qui justifierait mon absence. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, j'avais d'autres idées en tête.

Je rentrai ma clé dans la serrure de la porte et nous entrâmes dans la maison. Je refermais la porte derrière moi tel un voleur. Isaac me jetait un regard empli de questions. Je ne répondis à aucune et le plaquais contre un des murs, avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Une nuit et je suis déjà accro à son corps. Mais après le temps que je me suis retenu...

Il retire mon chandail que je jette négligemment dans le couloir avant de retourner à mes embrassades. Approfondissant le baiser et laissant ma langue jouer avec la sienne dans un ballet des plus sensuels. Mes mains font un adage en descendant le long du dos de mon amour pour pétrir ses fesses fermes alors que mon cœur fit un grand battement. Nos entrejambes se frottèrent : je sentis déjà le mien commencer à durcir sous autant de stimulation. Retournant déposer une myriade de baisers le long du cou d'Isaac, je mordis le lobe de son oreille avant de lui murmurer.

-Je te veux… maintenant…

Invitation explicite : je n'avais rien contre un changement de rôle. Le sentir en moi à mon tour. Et sans dire autre chose, j'ouvris le bouton de son pantalon.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite avec le POV des parents cette fois. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. **Dans "Retouvailles"** Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. C'est le sujet de **Way to the futur. **La meute de Scott s'est étoffé de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? C'est ce que l'on trouve dans **Between you and me.** Aveuglés par leur fougue ils rentrent à la maison McCall. LEs ardeurs sont encore chaudes, l'envie de l'autre impérieuse. Seulement ici deux témoins importuns font interruption !

**Rating** : M, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lemon**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**Retrouvailles tendues. POV Rafael McCall**

Rafael tergiversait depuis une bonne heure avant de se décider enfin. Était-ce opportun ? Le serait-ce jamais un jour? Il se dit qu'il devait bien affronter un jour leur regard à tous les deux. S'interrogeant sur un futur possible, il ne savait que leur dire alors que son esprit et son cœur étaient dans la confusion la plus totale. Et c'est avec une pointe de chaleur au cœur qu'il avait constaté que Melissa portait toujours son nom, ce malgré les années de séparation. Si Rafael se doutait bien qu'elle le faisait vis-à-vis de Scott. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Melissa l'avait vraiment haï, elle aurait repris comme patronyme Delgado, son nom de jeune fille.

Ce matin-là, Rafael avait fait des efforts. Rasé de près, il avait troqué son austère costume, pour une tenue plus décontractée, plus père de famille pensait-il. C'est donc vêtu d'un jean, d'un polo beige et un pull en grosse maille qu'il s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Il prit son temps pour faire le trajet. Répétant inlassablement les phrases qu'il pensait dire. Se morigénant d'avance d'avoir cette allure de flic. Rafael voulait faire bonne impression. Si de l'extérieur, on pouvait le trouver intimidant, à l'intérieur il était aussi à l'aise qu'un adolescent qui va à son premier rendez-vous.

Le quartier résidentiel était calme en ce dimanche matin. Il regarda la montre numérique du tableau de bord. Dix heures. Peut-être que Scott dormirait encore, mais Melissa serait déjà en train de s'occuper de la maison. Rafael se gara non loin de ce qui fut son ancienne maison. Instinctivement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur son trousseau de clés. La clé de la porte d'entrée s'y trouvait toujours. Il n'avait jamais pu la retirer, comme si ce geste briserait définitivement l'espoir de tout retour. Il sortit de la voiture, hésita puis s'avança sous le porche. Après une nouvelle hésitation, Rafael appuya sur la sonnette. Il n'entendit rien, elle ne fonctionnait pas. Il allait frapper à la porte quand il remarqua un sac qui avait été négligemment jeté dans le massif de fleur à côté de l'entrée, cassant par l'occasion quelques boutons prêts à s'ouvrir. Il ramassa le sac, râlant intérieurement contre ces adolescents insouciants qui ne respectaient rien.

Se retournant vers la porte, fort d'une ancienne habitude, au lieu de frapper il abaissa la poignée de la porte. Fermée. Rafael regardait la serrure, puis le sac abandonné qu'il tenait. Sans vraiment préméditer son geste, il sortit son trousseau de clé, et inséra sa clé dans la serrure.

« - J'ai changé les serrures immédiatement après ton départ, » dit une voix dans son dos.

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Celle de ce qui fut un jour sa femme. Rafael se retourna l'air penaud, il montra le sac qu'il tenait, comme si ce seul objet pouvait justifier son geste.

« - Bonjour Melissa. Je, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas violer ton intimité, c'est juste que… dit-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.  
- Juste quoi ? Répliqua Melissa.  
- Juste que je venais vous voir, toi et Scott. Je suis en ville depuis une semaine. Cela me paraissait idiot d'agir comme un inconnu.»

Il ne savait que penser du regard indéchiffrable de Melissa. Il l'écouta. Cette femme était toujours aussi raisonnée et rationnelle. Elle ne s'énerva pas de l'avoir surpris en train d'essayer d'entrer chez elle, mais expliqua calmement que Rafael n'habitait plus là. Qu'il ne pouvait donc pas venir en terrain conquis. Rafael pinçait les lèvres dans une moue gênée. Il était en tort encore une fois. Toutes les belles phrases préparées s'envolaient. Il avait foiré sa prise de contact. Se grattant la tête, il demanda :

« - On en parle devant une tasse de café ? Enfin, si tu veux bien m'inviter à entrer. Sinon, on peut prendre la voiture et aller sans un bar. »

Il grimaça en prononçant le mot bar. Car ce fut un mot tabou entre eux. Rafael n'était pas fier de cette période. Il finit par regarder ses pieds. Autant au travail, personne ne pouvait lui en compter, autant ce bout de femme pouvait, sans élever la voix le mettre à terre. « Elle est encore si jolie » pensa-t-il. Ce qui les avait séparés était sa lubie et son obsession, et non les sentiments qu'ils avaient éprouvé l'un pour l'autre. Peut-on pardonner l'abandon ? Comment renouer avec ce fils qu'il connaissait si peu ?

Melissa finit par lui faire signe de la suivre. Elle déverrouilla la porte et entra. Rafael la suivie. A ce moment-là son cerveau cessa de fonctionner quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas gérer l'information que ses yeux lui donnaient. Les vêtements sur le sol, ces deux corps torses nus emmêlés, ces pantalons à demi baissés, cette chaire exposée, ces gestes.

Son fils et un autre garçon.

* * *

**L'homme qui ne tombait pas à pic. POV Melissa McCall, auteur Peyrez**

Je roulais doucement en direction de la maison. J'étais épuisée et j'imaginais déjà prendre une douche chaude, un repas léger et rejoindre mon lit avant même la tombée de la nuit. Je serais surement seule et Scott était toujours silencieux lorsqu'il rentrait et que je me reposais. Il sortait beaucoup ces temps-ci, sans doute avec Stiles ou ses autres amis. Je lui faisais confiance même si j'étais constamment effrayée à l'idée de le voir arriver sur un brancard aux urgences. Être un loup garou lui permettait de guérir de blessures sérieuses pourtant sa nouvelle nature le plongeait dans un lot de dangers qu'aucun adolescents normal ne devrait affronter.

Je me garais en vitesse car je remarquais qu'un homme en costume s'avançait vers le perron. J'eus un moment de recul en sortant de la voiture. Même de dos je reconnus le père de mon fils. C'était très impudent de sa part. Croire qu'il pouvait revenir à Beacon Hills sans prévenir et surtout rentrer chez nous comme si de rien n'était. Je m'avançais en le regardant chercher la clé sur son trousseau.

- J'ai changé les serrures immédiatement après ton départ, dis-je en le surprenant.

- Bonjour Melissa. Je, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas violer ton intimité, c'est juste que…

- Juste quoi ? L'interrompis-je.

- Juste que je venais vous voir, toi et Scott. Je suis en ville depuis une semaine. Cela me paraissait idiot d'agir comme un inconnu.

Je le regardais calmement contrairement aux émotions qui me bouleversaient et que je contenais.

- Après tout ce temps loin de nous, je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire que tu peux venir ici et entrer comme bon te semble. Je n'ai pas la force de te dire les choses qui autrefois me contrariaient encore. Aujourd'hui, j'ai tiré un trait mais je continue à t'en vouloir. Pas pour moi. Mais pour Scott qui a grandi sans son père, affirmai-je.

- On en parle devant une tasse de café ? Enfin, si tu veux bien m'inviter à entrer. Sinon, on peut prendre la voiture et aller sans un bar.

Aller dans un bar et puis quoi encore ?! J'avais qu'une envie c'était de me reposer et surtout pas l'accueillir chez nous. Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Puis il se décala sur le côté pour me laisser atteindre la porte d'entrée. Je capitulais en sachant pertinemment que je m'en voudrais. Cela n'engageait à rien, je n'avais pas la force de lutter. Je lui fis signe de me suivre.

La porte buta contre une paire de chaussures et je râlais intérieurement après Scott de ne pas avoir rangé ses affaires. Je distinguais une veste et un tee-shirt sur le sol. Je m'apprêtais à l'appeler sèchement quand j'ai relevé les yeux. Pour les poser sur mon fils collé serré à un autre garçon.

Le plus gêné des deux commença à bafouiller des excuses.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. **Dans "Retouvailles"** Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. C'est le sujet de **Way to the futur. **La meute de Scott s'est étoffé de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? C'est ce que l'on trouve dans **Between you and me.** Aveuglés par leur fougue ils rentrent à la maison McCall. LEs ardeurs sont encore chaudes, l'envie de l'autre impérieuse. Seulement ici deux témoins importuns font interruption !

**Rating** : M, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lemon**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**Before the storm. POV Isaac, auteur Silver Angel**

-Je te veux… maintenant…

Cette phrase raisonnait dans ma tête, exacerbant mon désir, mon envie de lui. J'oubliais le temps, le lieu. Je ne voyais que Scott. Mes mains parcouraient frénétiquement son corps, appréciant le relief de ses muscles. En l'espace de deux ans Scott avait vraiment changé. Je me souviens de celui qu'il était avant la morsure. Un adolescent parmi tant d'autres que rien ne démarquait. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs. J'aimais sa coupe actuelle qui lui dégageait la nuque et les oreilles. Il avait pris en muscles et s'était élargi des épaules. J'avais aussi changé, mais je crois que c'était plus dans mon comportement que d'un point de vue physique. Maintenant, je me tenais droit et souriait souvent. Nos vies de loups n'étaient pas simples, mais nous avions notre destin en mains. A nous d'en faire quelque chose qui en vaille la peine.

Les chaussures de Scott volèrent dans le hall près de la porte d'entrée. Il avait commencé à déboutonner mon jean. Je m'attaquais à sa ceinture puis baissais son pantalon jusqu'à mi fesses. L'empoignant par ces deux muscles charnus, je le rapprochais de moi. Les battements de mon cœur suivaient l'affolement du sien. Le moment avant de passer à l'acte est une douce torture. Je savourais la chaleur de son torse contre le mien. Depuis que nous étions loup, notre chaleur corporelle avait augmenté, cependant là nous étions bouillants. Bouillants d'envies et de frénésies. Aucuns doutes entre nous et là Scott venait explicitement de s'offrir à moi. J'en étais encore que plus galvanisé, tendu vers cette idée, cette sensation à découvrir. Alors que je sentais ses lèvres me bruler le cou, je me dis que j'avais envie de clamer au monde que Scott était à moi, ou du moins avec moi. Je le respectais comme alpha et lui donnais toute mon allégeance. C'est bien ce qui m'avait permis de tenir quand il souhaitait que l'on reste à l'écart l'un de l'autre. Il était mon ancre, mon alter ego. Et là, j'adorai la facette que je découvrais de lui. C'était comme s'il s'émancipait. Comme s'il avait ouvert le dernier cadenas, le dernier verrou.

Je mis du temps à comprendre que nous n'étions plus seuls. Comment avons-nous pu ne pas les entendre ?! Dans le hall, deux paires d'yeux nous regardaient. On ne pouvait pas faire pire comme situation embarrassante. Rapidement, je remontais mon jean. Scott fit de même. Alors que je ramassais avec gêne mon tee-shirt et mon blouson. J'avalais ma salive péniblement. Au-delà de la honte que j'éprouvais, j'étais désolé pour Melissa. Elle qui m'avait accueilli si gentiment… Je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Avec Scott, nous n'avions pas encore abordé ce sujet. Comment lui dire ? J'avais envie de fuir, de me précipiter dans ma chambre et de me cacher sous ma couette. Réaction puérile, j'allai détaler comme un lapin, quand le rythme cardiaque de Scott m'arrêta. C'était sa mère et son père qui venaient de nous prendre en flagrant délit. Lui ne pouvait pas fuir la confrontation qui viendrait à coup sûr. Je ne pouvais l'abandonner.

Pour Scott, pour mon ancre j'arrivais à dominer ma panique, et m'avançais un peu comme si je pouvais retenir ou encaisser ce qui ne manquerait pas de tomber. Mais on ne stoppe pas un regard…

- Bonjour Melissa. Monsieur McCall. Dis-je d'une voix faible.

Que pouvais-je dire de plus, l'évidence de ce que l'on faisait était là. Je connaissais la relation tendue que Scott entretenait avec son père. Instinctivement, je me mis devant Scott. Réaction de bêta ? Je ne saurais le dire. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière de toute façon. Puis faiblement, en baissant les yeux, je murmurai :

- Je suis désolé. Je… j'aime Scott.

C'était dit, comme on jette une bouteille à la mer. J'étais une pièce rapportée dans cette maison. Alors si je pouvais servir de paratonnerre à Scott, je me sacrifiais volontiers. Cherchant à attirer leur colère vers moi. J'avais eu l'habitude que l'on me regarde avec honte et dégout. Scott n'avait jamais connu cela. Je voulais lui épargner ces regards qui blessent plus surement que des poignards.

* * *

**If our love is tragedy**  
**Why are you my clarity. POV Scott, auteur Addaliah**

Je le voulais plus que tout au monde. Lui et le toucher infernal de chacune de ses caresses ainsi que le brasier que leur propriétaire faisait naître en moi. Lui et son regard brillant comme une poignée de diamants à la couleur du ciel. La toile du jour était grande et prenait diverses couleurs. Je les regardais souvent par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Doux rose du matin qui devenait orange ardent dans la soirée. La chaleur faisait du bien après la tempête que nous venions de traverser. Frimas glacial qui avait semblé ne jamais vouloir prendre fin. Le début de notre relation avait été tendu à l'extrême alors que nous nous jurions de ne jamais nous faire confiance.

Mais tout avait changé : je lui confierai maintenant ma vie sans hésiter une seule seconde. Ma vie, mon existence, mon amour, ma meute et surtout mon cœur. Il pouvait tout avoir de moi. Je ne sais pas si cela était un truc de loup ou simplement moi qui était instinctivement fort sur les émotions. Il était cependant mien. Personne ne me le volerait. Je me sentais enfin prêt à assumer mes sentiments.

Isaac baissa mon pantalon de sorte à ce que celui-ci ne recouvre que la moitié de mes fesses et laisse accès à ce qui était le plus important. Empoigna celles-ci et me rapprocha de lui. Mon cœur battait vivement dans ma poitrine alors je regardai avec amour ses beaux yeux azurin. Je lui souriai malicieusement avant de laisser une poignée de baisers le long de sa nuque. Mes mains caressant son torse doux comme de la soie, ma langue jouait avec son mamelon. Je reculai. Isaac me plaqua contre le mur. Je le laissai me soulever et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Laissant échapper un gémissement alors que ses lèvres vinrent attaquer mon cou à son tour. Son torse était chaud, brûlant contre le mien.

Je tournai la tête en direction de la porte pour laisser à Isaac un meilleur accès à ma nuque. Je vis alors le pire spectacle auquel pouvait avoir droit tout adolescent : ses parents se dresser devant lui alors que les choses devenaient torrides. Je me détachai rapidement de mon copain et remontai mon pantalon. Dos à ma famille en me mordant la lèvre, sentant leur regard cuisant me brûler le dos. Je remontai ma braguette et boutonnai mon vêtement avant de jeter un regard bref en arrière. Mon père, que fichait-il ici ? Il semblait choqué et je voyais son regard se glisser sur mon tatouage. Je ramassai ma veste et la passa sur mes épaules. Les anneaux noirs étaient à présent invisibles. Mais pour être franc, mon père avait déjà tout vu. S'il ne me connaissait pas et que je ne me souciais pas de son opinion, cela risquait cependant de compliquer les choses avec ma mère. Elle qui faisait tout pour me rendre heureux, travaillait d'arrache-pied pour nous faire vivre… Lui faire apprendre les choses de cette façon… Je suis un enfoiré de première et un gros merdeur. Pas de beaux mots tout droit sortis de mes applications à la noix. Je suis le pire salaud au monde.

- Bonjour Melissa. Monsieur McCall, salua faiblement Isaac.

Je me retournai. Isaac était devant moi et affrontais mes parents alors que je faisais un pas en arrière. Regardant mes pieds avec honte, incapable de trouver les mots pour justifier les choses à mes parents. Ils avaient cette façon de me regarder qui me démolissait. Comme si je les avais trahis, comme si… je ne sais pas. Ma mère surtout. Elle savait mieux que quiconque combien j'avais aimé Allison. Elle avait été mon premier amour. J'aurais tout fait pour elle. J'avais essayé de renouer un semblant de relation avec elle lors du bal d'hiver, mais tout cela était terminé. J'aimais Isaac.

- Je suis désolé. Je… j'aime Scott.

Je levai les yeux à ses mots. Notre amour était réciproque : nous devions cesser de chercher des excuses et les raisons pour lesquelles nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. Prudemment, je m'avançai et pris sa main dans la mienne. Enlaçant ses doigts avant de regarder mes parents avec un petit sourire. Il devait leur paraître piteux. Mais peu importe si cela était pour Isaac. Nous affronterons la situation ensemble. Je ne le laisserai jamais partir.

-J'aime Isaac aussi.

La bombe était lancée. La surprise de mes parents était palpable et je sentais que la grenade que je venais de lancer aller bientôt éclater. Je regardai mon père et ma mère alternativement avant de leur dire :

-Je… on pourrait en parler dans le salon.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers cette pièce de la maison. Mes parents s'installèrent sur le canapé et Isaac, dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin. Je restai debout et commençai à faire les cents pas, cherchant les mots justes pour expliquer la situation. Je savais que j'aurais dû demander à Stiles comment il en a parlé avec son père. Je finis par lâcher un profond soupir avant de jeter un bref regard vers Isaac. Je secouai la tête. Ce soir, je déballerai tout, sans exception. Je ne pouvais plus mentir à ma mère, c'était trop difficile.

-Je suis gay.

Léger haussement de sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment y croire. Je ne regardai même pas mon père qui ne devait rien comprendre de la situation. Normal puisqu'il ne faisait pas partie de ma vie. Je me corrigeai avec exaspération.

-Bon d'accord, je suis bi, je ne sais pas ! Je sais que j'ai eu Allison. Je l'ai vraiment aimée et elle est toujours importante pour moi. Mais je sais maintenant que c'est fini entre nous. Au bal d'hiver, je me suis rendu compte que cela ne pourra jamais redevenir comme avant. Elle a besoin de distance et pour être honnête, moi aussi. Il y a Bella aussi. Tu sais, la brunette qui vient parfois me porter des livres… Elle est magnifique et elle se soucie énormément des autres. C'est une fille exceptionnelle. Isaac et moi, on a failli… déraper chez elle, repris-je, mais je jure, on n'a rien fait.

Bisexualité et ménage à trois, ma vie amoureuse ressemblait à un mauvais magazine à scandales. Stiles m'avait dit que « cette relation allait merder ». Toutes les séries le soutenaient aussi. Il fallait toujours que la troisième personne soit une inconnue. Comment faisait Chad ? Peut-être que je pourrais filer en douce et lui passer un coup de fil. Ma maison allait exploser. Je jetai un bref regard vers Isaac. Il devait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas mentir à ma mère… Elle était trop importante pour moi. Je ne voulais pas la perdre une fois de plus. Elle méritait la vérité.

-J'aime Isaac. Je sais, c'est un homme et j'en suis un aussi. Les gens vont nous juger, mais mes sentiments sont sincères. Est-ce vraiment grave s'ils sont pour une personne du même sexe ? Tu m'as toujours dit que je le sentirai quand ce serait la bonne… et tu avais raison. Je sais que cette relation me comblera, lui dis-je en toute honnêteté. Et de toute façon, ce n'est même pas ça qui est important. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? demandai-je en lançant un regard plein d'éclairs à mon père.

Il avait quitté la maison depuis presque quinze ans. Le voilà subitement de retour dans ma vie. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison. Je ne croirai pas son désir de reconstruire une famille unie et de vouloir apprendre à me connaître. Peu importe combien je pouvais le désirer intérieurement.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. **Dans "Retouvailles"** Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. C'est le sujet de **Way to the futur. **La meute de Scott s'est étoffé de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? C'est ce que l'on trouve dans **Between you and me.** Aveuglés par leur fougue ils rentrent à la maison McCall. LEs ardeurs sont encore chaudes, l'envie de l'autre impérieuse. Seulement ici deux témoins importuns font interruption !

**Rating** : M, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lemon**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**Que celui qui n'a jamais fauté / Jette la première pierre. POV Rafael McCall**

Rafael reprit sont souffle après une bonne minute passée en apnée. Il ne savait que dire ni même quoi faire. Il ne reconnaissait pas son fils dans ce jeune homme qui se rhabillait précipitamment en lui tournant le dos. Rafael remarqua la carrure de Scott qui avait changé, s'était étoffée. Son fils était plus grand, plus musclé. Il devenait un homme avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Rafael haussa un sourcil à la vision des deux bandes qui ornaient son bras gauche, se demandant pourquoi Melissa lui avait autorisé de se faire tatouer. Non, il ne reconnaissait pas ce garçon qu'il venait de surprendre en train de faire l'amour à un autre garçon. Rafael ferma les yeux pour chasser les images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. Les mains de ce gars sur les fesses de Scott et ce dernier visiblement plus que consentant. A quel moment cela avait-il dérapé ? Le père déserteur se demandait soudainement si sa lâcheté passée n'était pas à l'origine de ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. L'absence d'un repère masculin n'avait-il pas fait basculer son fils sur ce genre de penchants. Si Rafael avait déjà été confronté à l'homosexualité c'était par le biais de ses enquêtes. Et malheureusement celles-ci le menait souvent sur des lieux sordides. Autant dire qu'il associait homosexualité avec un univers plutôt sombre et glauque. Pas un monde où on souhaite que son enfant s'engage. L'agent McCall fut interrompu dans ses pensées par ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« - Bonjour Melissa. Monsieur McCall, bafouilla celui-ci. »

Son regard se décala de son fils pour se reporter sur celui qui venait de parler, celui qui tripotait Scott dans une intention plus qu'évidente.

« - Je suis désolé. Je… j'aime Scott, souffla le garçon. »

Rafael secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait comprendre cela. Il avait été témoin d'une scène de sexe. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que l'amour ait une quelconque place dans ce qu'ils venaient d'interrompre Melissa et lui. En regardant son ancienne femme, il la trouva aussi choquée que lui. Son expression était sincère, elle découvrait en même temps que lui une partie cachée de la vie de leur fils. Rafael se demandait comment ce garçon osait ainsi revendiquer son fils, quand une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien enchéri.

« -J'aime Isaac aussi. »

Scott soutenait son regard, ses doigts étaient liés à cet Isaac. Le cœur de Rafael cogna lourdement. Ce n'était pas juste une passade, un jeu ou une recherche d'interdit. L'adulte sentait que cela était bien plus profond.

« -Je… on pourrait en parler dans le salon, » reprit Scott.

Rafael suivit Melissa, leur différent d'i peine deux minutes était submergé par ce double aveu. La force de l'évènement fit qu'il s'assit près de celle qui avait partagé sa vie, ses bras et la naissance de cet enfant. Rafael avait besoin du courage de son ex-femme. Il avait lui même tant foiré par le passé, qu'il sentait Melissa plus à même de gérer cette crise. Leur enfant devenu presque un adulte leur faisait face. S'il percevait sa gêne, Rafael sentait sa détermination

« -Je suis gay. »

Cela tomba comme un couperet ou une pierre tombale sur une projection d'avenir toute autre. Si Rafael n'avait pas su assumer son rôle de père correctement, il avait souvent envisagé l'avenir de Scott. Le voyant comme un brillant avocat, un médecin où suivant diverses carrières brillantes avec en toile de fond une famille avec des enfants et une femme. Si le père se doutait bien que la carrière de son fils serait surement plus modeste, jamais il n'avait remis en cause d'être un jour grand père. C'était bien pour cela qu'il essayait de reprendre contact, afin de ne pas être écarté de ce futur. Futur qui venait de se prendre un mur. Un coup d'œil vers Melissa lui montra sa femme abasourdit. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Puis le cauchemar se poursuivit, Scott se lançant dans une série d'explications qui fit que Rafael se dit qu'il ne réagirait pas plus si son fils ajoutait d'être un monstre sanguinaire. Essayant de mettre ses émotions de côté, Rafael tenta de comprendre ce qu'était la vie amoureuse de son fils. Il comprit donc qu'il y avait eu une jeune femme, mais que c'était fini. Ce point le soulagea un peu. « Je suis bi. » Rafael ne pouvait appréhender un tel penchant, la non-préférence pour un sexe donné. Pire, Scott avoua une relation à trois avec une certaine Bella', un dérapage évité. Rafael regarda Isaac et s'aperçut que celui-ci rougissait. Il s'était donc bien passé quelque chose entre eux trois, ensemble ! L'agent du FBI maudit internet et la société actuelle qui véhiculait des choses qui devraient rester de l'ordre du fantasme. Ce qui blessa le plus ce père était que Scott s'adressait à sa mère et non pas à eux deux, cherchant l'approbation de celle-ci, pas la sienne. Il ne comptait plus aux yeux de son fils. Son cœur battit lourdement dans sa poitrine.

« -J'aime Isaac. Je sais, c'est un homme et j'en suis un aussi. Les gens vont nous juger, mais mes sentiments sont sincères. Est-ce vraiment grave s'ils sont pour une personne du même sexe ? Tu m'as toujours dit que je le sentirai quand ce serait la bonne… et tu avais raison. Je sais que cette relation me comblera, dit-il. Et de toute façon, ce n'est même pas ça qui est important. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? »

« Lui » Rafael aurait aimé un mot comme « mon père » ou « papa ». Il était catalogué de « lui ». Simple pronom anonyme qui n'a pas d'importance et qui ne compte pas. Melissa sembla se rappeler de sa présence et c'est deux regards noirs tournés vers lui qu'il dû subir. Rafael cherchait ses mots, pensant à des phrases, les rejetant immédiatement. Il était en terrain miné autant du côté de son fils que de sa mère. Chacune de ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées, mal jugées. Puis il leva les yeux vers ce fils qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Cet enfant qui venait de leur déballer sa vie intime avec courage et sans colère. Certes la situation était difficile et choquante pour un père. Cependant il eut un instant de fierté pour Scott qui affrontait cela avec courage. Son fils ne se débinait pas comme lui l'avait fait il y a si longtemps. D'ailleurs, il trouvait qu'il avait fière allure, se tenant droit, prenant ses responsabilités. Un sourire échappa à Rafael, Scott se comportait comme un homme responsable, loin de l'image certainement faussée qu'il avait des homosexuels. Rafael n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à cela, se contentant de reproduire les idées communes en bon mouton qui ne cherche pas à réfléchir par lui-même. Le père soupira, il devait dire quelque chose, se décider. Mais que dire ? Qu'il se sentait responsable que son fils soit gay ? Est-ce que cela avait d'ailleurs un rapport ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Puis la réponse lui parue limpide. Puisque l'heure du déballage avait semble-t-il sonné autant être franc quitte à avoir honte. Il y en avait déjà deux dans cette pièce qui n'étaient pas à l'aise. Rafael prit enfin la parole et dit ce qu'il avait dit à son miroir ou rêvé un nombre incalculable de fois. Des mots qu'il pensait être incapable de prononcer à cause d'une fierté mal placée.

« - Je suis venu dans l'espoir de rattraper ce que j'ai merdé il y a quinze ans. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous m'ouvrez les bras. Juste que vous ne m'écartez pas de votre vie à tous les deux. »

Son fils avait été honnête et sincère. Il n'avait plus aucun droit sur lui ou sa mère. Peut-être en étant aussi sincère que lui l'avait été cela pouvait marcher. Son cœur battait au rythme de l'espoir, ravalant tous ce qu'il avait à dire sur la relation entre ces deux garçons. Son absence lui avait abrogé le droit de juger. Seule Melissa pouvait émettre son opinion.

* * *

**Arrondir les angles. POV Melissa, auteur Peyrez**

- J'aime Isaac. Je sais, c'est un homme et j'en suis un aussi. Les gens vont nous juger, mais mes sentiments sont sincères. Est-ce vraiment grave s'ils sont pour une personne du même sexe ? Tu m'as toujours dit que je le sentirai quand ce serait la bonne… et tu avais raison. Je sais que cette relation me comblera, dit Scott en se tournant vers moi.

Je confirmais ce discours que je lui avais tenu en dissimulant mon trouble. Qui ne le serait pas en apprenant cela ? Je ne jugeais pas mon fils, je l'aimerais quoi qu'il fasse de sa vie. Pourtant, ceci apparaissait comme une difficulté supplémentaire dans sa vie. Mais si c'était pour son bonheur, rien n'était mieux que d'assumer ce qu'il était.

- Et de toute façon, ce n'est même pas ça qui est important. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? Lança-t-il en se tournant vers son père.

Je sentis que la réplique de Scott avait froissé Rafael. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Je suis venu dans l'espoir de rattraper ce que j'ai merdé il y a quinze ans. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous m'ouvrez les bras. Juste que vous ne m'écartez pas de votre vie à tous les deux.

Avant que les deux aient pu renchérir l'un contre l'autre, je pris la parole.

- Premièrement, les garçons, à l'avenir, soyez plus discrets !

Les deux intéressés baissèrent les yeux pour fixer le sol.

- Deuxièmement,…Isaac tu peux monter te rhabiller tranquillement, dis-je au garçon qui devint rouge écarlate lorsque l'attention fut à nouveau focalisée sur lui.

Je choisissais de ne pas m'attarder sur la relation que Scott et son ami entretenaient. Cela relevait de leur vie privée, ils étaient jeunes…Qui n'avait jamais été amoureux ? Le sujet majeur de ces dernières minutes riches en émotions était le retour de Rafael. Sa requête était claire mais Scott et moi n'étions pas prêts à l'accueillir à bras ouverts. C'était trop brutal. Inattendu.

- Et troisièmement, Rafael…tu ferais mieux de passer une autre fois, je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment.

Je n'avais pas vraiment adressé un regard à mon ex-mari en disant ces mots, mais je me voulais explicitement abrupte. J'avais besoin de temps pour réaliser qu'il faisait irruption dans notre vie. Nous nous en sortions très bien sans lui, alors quelle place pouvait-il prendre ou reprendre au sein de cette famille ?

Je me relevai pour le raccompagner. Scott m'indiqua qu'il montait dans sa chambre rejoindre Isaac. Sur le seuil, Rafael m'adressa un sourire penaud avant de tourner le dos et de rejoindre sa voiture garée devant la maison. Je refermai la porte d'entrée en me trouvant idiote d'avoir moi aussi un sourire sur les lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la suite et la fin. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de notre imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A réarrangé avec le contexte propre du forum sur lequel se joue ce RP : Teen Wolf RPG

**L'UA du forum :** Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute. **Dans "Retouvailles"** Scott et Isaac se retrouvent. Isaac aide Scott à accepter son statu d'alpha. Ils vont aussi découvrir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre plus qu'un lien de simple fraternité. Cependant Scott préfère mettre cet amour naissant en veille, ne se sentant pas capable de gérer cela avec une responsabilité de meute. Néanmoins il invite Isaac à habiter sous son toit. C'est le sujet de **Way to the futur. **La meute de Scott s'est étoffé de nouveaux membres. Chacun commence à prendre ses marques. L'amour platonique entre Isaac et Scott va-t-il évoluer? C'est ce que l'on trouve dans **Between you and me.** Aveuglés par leur fougue ils rentrent à la maison McCall. LEs ardeurs sont encore chaudes, l'envie de l'autre impérieuse. Seulement ici deux témoins importuns font interruption !

**Rating** : M, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lemon**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : Fantasy Stories wordpress**

* * *

**Paix du cœur. POV Isaac, auteur Silver Angel**

Une souris, le loup que j'étais voulait devenir une petite souris grise. Ce petit animal qui a la capacité de se faire tout petit et invisible. Mais évidemment avec mon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, je ne pouvais pas me cacher derrière mon mignon petit alpha qui s'était avancé et avait fait front. Sous les regards inquisiteurs de Rafael et de Melissa, je me sentais passé au scanner, évalué et jugé. Condamné ? Si vis-à-vis de Scott mes sentiments étaient clairs et avoués, l'assumer devant sa famille était bien plus difficile. Toute la meute avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas nous stigmatiser. Nous charriant parfois sur nos allures, les réponses que l'on disait en duo, et toutes ces réactions qui se font entre deux personnes très proches.

Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas accaparer Scott, alors que parfois dans le tumulte joyeux de la tanière, j'avais envie de l'enfermer dans un coffre, de le garder que pour mon regard. L'amour rend parfois égoïste. Mais je savais que Scott était heureux avec les autres et son regard s'illuminait dès qu'il avait aidé quelqu'un. Ce bonheur que je lisais en lui m'aidait à prendre le recul nécessaire pour ne pas l'étouffer.

Mon alpha avait repris les rênes, invitant à une discussion plus posée dans le salon. Sa franchise et son honnêteté semblèrent rassurer ses parents au moins pour notre sérieux. Il dévoilait une partie intime de sa vie. Même entre nous, le sujet Allison était un peu tabou. Moi-même je n'étais plus certain des sentiments que j'avais eus pour la jolie brune. Ne cherchais-je déjà pas une relation avec Scott en me rapprochant de celle qu'il avait aimé ? Alors que je devais avoir pris la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre, le sujet dévia sur son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

Scott ne put pas rater comme moi le changement de rythme du cœur de son père. Les mots avaient frappé aussi surement qu'une arme. Alors que je regardais mes pieds depuis le début de la discussion, je risquais un regard vers cet homme qui avait fui son logis et sa famille. Je fus choqué par sa mine. Scott me l'avait décrit comme étant fort, dur et limite arrogant. L'homme assis devant nous avait les épaules basses, ses yeux étaient cernés de fatigue. Rafael McCall ne respirait pas la joie de vivre. Au bout d'un blanc qui mit tout le monde mal à l'aise, il s'expliqua.

- Je suis venu dans l'espoir de rattraper ce que j'ai merdé il y a quinze ans. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous m'ouvrez les bras. Juste que vous ne m'écartez pas de votre vie à tous les deux.

Une souris ! Je veux devenir une souris. Ma gêne était double. Notre intimité avait été mise à jour, et une autre commençait à se dévoiler sous mes yeux. Melissa allégea l'ambiance avec une remarque de bon sens.

- Premièrement, les garçons, à l'avenir, soyez plus discrets !

Je piquai de nouveau le nez vers le sol. J'avais bien trop honte pour croiser son regard. Pas honte de ma relation avec Scott que je trouvai totalement légitime, mais honte de l'avoir déçue et blessée. Si la question de la mettre au courant m'avait effleurée, le courage d'en parler à Scott m'avait manqué. J'avais été lâche sur ce point. En résultait tout ce malaise.

- Deuxièmement,…Isaac tu peux monter te rhabiller tranquillement.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je pris tout de même le temps de serrer la main de Scott brièvement et partis aussi vite que le convenable le permettait vers l'étage. Melissa savait que cela ne m'empêcherait pas de suivre leur discussion, mais je comprenais qu'elle préférait ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes. Ce qui semblait tourner à un conseil de famille ne me concernait pas.

J'entrai dans la chambre de Scott et m'asseyais sur son lit. En patientant, je regardais autour de moi, cette pièce qui reflétait ce qu'était Scott. Dans ce fatras d'affaires, c'était le vrai Scott que je retrouvais, pas le loup, ni l'alpha, mais bien l'adolescent qu'il est. Dans cette pièce, il n'avait pas de rôle ou de rang à tenir. Il pouvait être lui-même. C'est dans ces instants que je le trouvais le plus accessible. En fait cette chambre était ce coffre où je voulais l'enfermer. Cette pièce à laquelle j'avais accès.

J'entendis Rafael sortir de la maison. J'étais resté concentré sur les affaires de Scott, je n'avais donc pas entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. C'était mieux ainsi. Scott m'en parlerait s'il en sentait le besoin. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur un beau brun au visage concentré. Je me relevai et fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient pour entourer ses épaules de mes bras. Je posais mon menton sur son épaule. Je n'avais pas besoin de mots, pour lui transmettre ce que je voulais dire : ma compassion d'avoir dû subir cela et de ma disponibilité indéfectible pour sa personne. Nos ardeurs matinales avaient été fortement refroidies. Mais un sourire naquit au coin de mes lèvres aux souvenirs de cette nuit magique.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je finalement.

* * *

**Que désirs deviennent souvenirs. POV Scott, auteur Addaliah**

Je regrettai pendant un bref moment les mots sortis de ma bouche. Moi qui conservais ma gentillesse en toute occasion et qui avait cru en certaines personnes pour lesquelles les autres avaient perdu tout espoir. Je suis celui qui se tient debout pour les parias et ceux qui sont perdus dans ce monde bien trop grand. Pour la veuve tenant un enfant meurtri dans ses bras ou pour le gamin qui avait grandi sans parents que je me devais de tenir le coup et faire un nouveau pas en avant.

Parce que je comprenais un peu comment ce grain de solitude se sentait sur un pan du ciel. Ma maman avait toujours su trouver les mots justes pour me dire que je ne ferai que briller un peu plus fort. Jamais rien ne pourra remplacer un papa. Cet homme qui se tenait en face de moi était la promesse du moi futur. Nous avions la même couleur de cheveux et les mêmes yeux de la couleur du chocolat. Rien de plus : il était seulement un donneur de gènes. Il ne pouvait pas me manquer à ce point. Isaac semblait capter mon malaise et me montrait du menton les cernes sous le regard de mon paternel. Il ne paraissait pas filer le parfait bonheur. Je pensais pourtant que son travail le rendait heureux. Le FBI… Comment un simple gamin de trois ans pouvait se comparer à une carrière aussi prometteuse ? Papa finit par répondre.

- Je suis venu dans l'espoir de rattraper ce que j'ai merdé il y a quinze ans. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous m'ouvrez les bras. Juste que vous ne m'écartez pas de votre vie à tous les deux.

Ma mère prit la parole avant même que je ne puisse placer de nouveaux mots. Elle nous avisa de faire preuve de plus de discrétion dans le futur et je ne pus que baisser les yeux. La situation aurait difficilement pu être plus embarrassante que cela. Elle demanda ensuite à Isaac de monter se changer. Je le regardais quitter le salon avec ce qui devait être mon habituel regard de chien battu. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps : les mots de ma mère apparurent alors comme une sentence finale. Le coup de marteau qui concluait tout échange avec le coupable à la cour : mon père devait maintenant quitter la salle. Mais je ne voulais pas.

Je sortis avec ma mère sur le seuil de la porte pour le voir se diriger vers sa voiture. Il paraissait au bord du surmenage. Toutes les histoires surnaturelles de la ville devaient le fatiguer. Malia avait été tout un cas. Nos regards se croisèrent alors et je laissais échapper un « Désolé ». Parce que je ne devrais pas être si brusque. Parce que je n'étais pas le seul qui passait par des moments difficiles. Parce que mon père était important pour moi peu importe combien je pouvais le nier.

Je remontai dans ma chambre en continuant de me demander si je faisais le bon choix en acceptant mon père de revenir dans ma vie. Parce que ce « désolé » était probablement un premier pas vers une meilleure entente avec mon père. Isaac me serrait contre lui.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il dans un murmure.

J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et sourit. Sa voix me rendait tellement heureux et semblait en résonnance avec mon cœur. Une mélodie se mariant parfaitement au rythme de celui-ci. Alors je laissai échapper à mon tour :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Tout était bien lorsque j'étais dans ses bras. Oui : tout irait bien.

* * *

**Espoir / Avenir POV Rafael**

Étranger dans ce qui fut sa propre maison. Voilà quel était le sentiment de Rafael. Son cœur tapait lourdement alors qu'il essayait de faire amende honorable. Lui qui avait l'habitude que l'on baisse les yeux en sa présence, lui qui avait toujours l'autorité sur les autres, lui l'agent du FBI, il était là sur le banc des accusés attendant une sentence qui ne semblait pas prometteuse. Comme il s'y attendait, Melissa su trouver les mots pour remettre les deux adolescents à leur place sans heurts inutiles. L'homme se dit qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre de cette femme qui avait été la sienne. Avec le recul du temps, il se demandait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi dans le passé. Il avait eu entre les mains toutes les composantes du bonheur, mais il avait préféré courir après des chimères.

Rafael sentait qu'il dérangeait et qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans cette maison. Le ton que prit son ancienne femme le confirma dans cette impression. Elle poursuivit sa sentence passant des adolescents à son ancien mari sans changer son expression. Elle l'expulsait sans vraiment lui donner le choix.

« - Et troisièmement, Rafael…tu ferais mieux de passer une autre fois, je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment. »

Rafael s'interrogeait. Y aurait-il jamais un bon moment, se demanda-t-il. Il commençait à douter du bien-fondé de sa démarche. N'était-ce pas une utopie que de penser que son fils puisse avoir quelques intérêts pour un père absent ou que Melissa lui permette simplement de l'approcher après ce qu'il avait fait ? Il se leva et suivit l'infirmière qui le raccompagnait à la porte. Sa voix lui faisait défaut, et c'est avec un sourire, qui masquait plus la grimace de douleur qui lui montait des tripes, qu'il salua son ancienne femme et son fils.

Quand il avait quitté cette maison la première fois, Rafael avait un projet d'avenir et de vie. Le FBI lui offrait alors une perspective qui lui semblait valoir le sacrifice d'une famille. En cet instant, il lui semblait plonger vers le néant, une sorte de non-vie. Est-ce que cela avait un sens de continuer ainsi ? Certes, il aimait son travail, résoudre les enquêtes et s'assurer que la justice soit faite pour les gens qui en avaient besoin. Mais pouvait on appeler cela vivre quand on rentre le soir dans un appartement vide où personne ne vous attend, où personne ne se préoccupe de comment vous allez ?

L'homme n'est pas fait pour vivre seul.

C'est les épaules basses que Rafael ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Il focalisait son regard sur sa voiture, n'osant regarder du côté des siens. Mais n'y tenant plus, même si cette vision allait certainement lui faire mal au cœur et à l'âme, il releva les yeux. Rafael fut surpris par le regard de Scott. Il n'était plus chargé de rage comme précédemment dans le salon. Y-avait-il un espoir ?

« - Désolé »

Le mot était faible, presque murmuré. Le père l'avait plus lu sur les lèvres de son fils que réellement entendu. Il s'accorda un instant et ferma les paupières en signe de reconnaissance. C'est avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard qu'il entra dans sa voiture et démarra. Peut-être venait-il de semer la graine d'une réconciliation.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plus. Ce qui est certain, c'est que l'on tous pris un grand plaisir à cette écriture à plusieurs mains :)


End file.
